


Nothing could make me happier.

by oathkeptroxas



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeptroxas/pseuds/oathkeptroxas
Summary: | Things you said when we were the happiest we'd ever been. |





	Nothing could make me happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old Roy roleplay blog from years ago.

Roy’s heart feels too large for his chest, ever-expanding with every breath he takes in. He stands in the doorway, a fond smile plays at the edges of his lips and he feels so at peace, so full of love he could burst.

Jason is sleeping. Spread out on their bed - just that thought alone makes Roy’s pulse quicken, he can’t believe it’s real sometimes - Lian is curled up on his chest, her little dimpled fist is wrapped tight around his collar, her opposite thumb is in her mouth. Roy’s been trying to kick her of the habit, but she looks so adorable that he doesn’t give it a thought. Roy loves them both so much.

He pushes off of the door frame, and it creaks softly under his weight. Jason stirs, as light a sleeper as he is, it doesn’t surprise Roy at all, but he wishes he’d left Jay undisturbed, he’d looked so serene in slumber. Jason’s eyes blink slowly open and he sees Lian’s face smashed against his shoulder, he smiles widely at her, and his hand comes up, he caresses a fingertip over her chubby, rose-tinted cheek. 

Roy moves across the room to sit on the edge of the mattress, he leans down to press a kiss to Jason’s sleep-rumpled hair and his boyfriend grins at him. They both look down at the toddler, affection shining in every line of their faces. 

“She loves you, y’know.” Roy can’t help but say. It’s true of course, no matter how much he adores Jason, Roy doesn’t think he could ever date anyone who didn’t get his daughter’s approval.

“She called me Papa today,” Jason imparts, almost shyly, like he’s anxious of Roy’s reaction. But Roy just smiles. Jason is there for Lian just as much as he is these days, he is a father to her.

As if she’s aware that they’re talking about her, Lian shifts, her doe eyes open as she peers up at them, her thumb gets taken out of her mouth just long enough for her to yawn and Roy chuckles. 

“There’s our princess.” Roy sing-songs to her, and Jason is stuck on the _our_ in that sentence.


End file.
